Blue's First Holiday
Blue's First Holiday is the thirty-sixth episode of Blue's Clues from the Fifth Season. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Snail *Boris *Bear *Sock Monkey *Horace Summary When Joe and the characters of the Blue's Clues house gather for the holidays, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper show us a special present, two videos showing everyone when they were young. They take a look back and see young Steve and baby Joe as well as baby versions of many of the characters. Find out about how Steve first got Blue in "The Day We Met Blue" and the very first time that Steve and Blue ever played Blue's Clues in "Blue's First Clue". The gang also gets a special phone call by Steve. Recap Trivia/Goofs *This is the last time Steve is ever mentioned, heard, or appeared. **He last appeared in person on the 100th Episode Celebration. *Like Steve, in the Season 3 episode Blue's Big Holiday, Joe wears a sweater version of the shirt he wears. *In the Season 4 episode Joe's First Day, Joe said he made Boris himself. *At the beginning of Mr. Salt's video, the camera zooms in on Joe and Boris, who was sitting right next to him. **This either probably means he is some kind of prodigy tailor for making him all by himself, or he lost Boris and decided to recreate him himself later on in life. *Joe has had his duck blanket when he was a baby and still has it with him today. *When Mailbox is about to deliver the mail and the different music starts, Young Steve runs around the room shouting "The mail is here, The mail is here" and finally yells out "MAIIIILLL!" *All the babies talk except for Joe. *Snail was revealed to have been living in the house since the time of the 1st movie (he appeared as a baby between the cushions by the windowsill where young Steve read his book). **He can also be seen after the 2nd movie from behind the VCR on the TV interacting with the others. *There was a playing of Blue's Clues and it happened on the second video titled "Blue's First Clue" which told the story about the time the characters played the game of Blue's Clues for the first time. *This is the last time the So Long Song was sung. *In the first Mailtime segment, when Baby Mailbox brings Young Steve the mail he is shown wearing the same flag warmer that Steve did not give him until he grew up. Possibly, Mailbox grew out of the one he wore in the video, so Steve made him another one that fitted with help from Tickety and Slippery. *This is the 2nd time that the phone sits on the floor. **The 1st time it happened was from "Blue's Big Musical Movie". **This is also the 1st time that the phone was answered while it was sitting on the floor. *In the 2nd Mailtime segment, Mailbox delivers a holiday card. It featured 4 different kids celebrating a different kind of observance. There was Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and Ramadan. Each of the 4 kids explained the holiday and the corresponding kid narrating that kind of observance explains their favorite part. *During the fading to the next shot, Baby Shovel and Baby Pail are standing looking at the viewers briefly before it cut to them looking at Young Steve reading "About A Puppy" (Where Baby Blue was born, and finally comes to life the next morning. This took place after the story in the next episode: The Legend of the Blue Puppy.) *This is the last episode of Season 5. *This is the first episode where Sidetable Drawer's voice sounded more grown-up. *This is the last pure Blue's Clues episode, as the future episodes will involve Blue's Room. *Baby Shovel's toy bear resembles a purple version of Winnie-the-Pooh (specifically the Disney version). *This is Joe's version of Blue's Big Holiday. *Error: Sidetable is in the living room, she cannot move. Next, Sidetable can move when it's present time. Gallery joesclues.jpg|From the VHS title. Young Steve.jpg|Young Steve shouting "MAIL!" Mailtime_Season_5_Blue's_First_Holiday.png|Mail time with Joe and Blue. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Orange Shirt Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime without Playing Blue's Clues Category:Episodes focusing on Joe Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Paprika Category:Episodes focusing on Cinnamon Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Slippery Soap Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:No Skidoo Segment Category:Holiday Episodes